the forest
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: this was a REQUEST my one of my friend's who love's the mike and mia pairing ok what happen's when mia and mike are the only people home he ask's her to go to the forest with her and he has rope on him what does mike have planned?


mike walked into the shiba house to find it deserted he sighed"hey mike"he turned to find mia "where are the other's"he said"jayden asked emily out there on a double date with kevin and lauren then antonio is fishing"she said smiling at him he grinned at her and walked off she went into the kitchin and made a drink and walked out to see him put his shoe's on he had rope with

him"where you going"she said"oh it's a nice day maybe about climbing some tree's you wanna come"he said"_please please please come_"he thought"i have nothing better to do so why not"she said and put her shoe's on"_yes_"mike thought"_me and mike alone in a forest with rope this is going to be fun_"she thought as they left the house mike had a bag with him filled with thing's"_this_

_is going to be really fun me mia alone together in the forest my nature_"mike though as they went into the heart of the wood's where no one could hear you scream as mike was setting up the rope mia leaned on one of the tree's"and now you see the wild mike in his natural habitat"mia said as mike turned to her grinning they were a good mile away from the house"you wanna go

first"mike said"what about you"mia said"i will be able to hold you up longer"mike said"fine then" mia said as he went to hook her in but what he did was put the rope through her belt loop of her jean shorts as they didn't have harnesses she started to climb mike looked up at her getting a eye full of her ass"you swear you have me"she said"yep"he said as mia slipped and fell into a

hanging wedgie"mike what the hell put he down"she said"sorry mia no can do"mike said he lowered her down a bit then tied the rope to a bolder he grinned at seeing mia like that her toes just couldn't touch the floor as he took some spare rope and tied mia's hand's behind her back "mike put me down"mia said"why were gonna have so much fun mia"mike said and walked to

her his hand on her hip slowly moving to her butt"were gonna have really great fun"he said mia knew what he ment"why in hell did i agree to come out here i knew somthing like this was going to happen"mia said"how come"he said"well me and you alone at the house no one there you bring out rope saying come let's go climb tree's together you take me to the heart of the forest

where no one can hear you scream and told me to go first"mia said as he laughed"you're smart" mike said"look can you just let me down please this is giving me one hell of a wedgie"mia said "nah it will be more fun if you're like this"mike said"please this is really starting to hurt"she said as her phone started to ring mike hered it"which pocket is your phone in"he said"my front" she said

and he walked to her and got her phone out and opened it"hello mia's phone this is mike"he said making mia roll her eye's"hey jayden yeah mia can't talk right now she's driving were gonna go to the cliffside"mike said and held the phone out"hey jayden"mia called and he said hey back"we got to go see ya"mike said and put the phone down"please put me down and i wont kill you after

you finished what you want to do"mia said he was the look in her eyes he smiled"ok"he said and got some more rope and tied one of her wrist's then went around the tree and tied the other end to mia's other wrist but he waited a bit too long as the belt loop ripped leaving a hole in the back of mia's short's"great"she said she was on the floor again mike crouched and looked at the hole

and smiled he took her short's in one hand and grinned"nice underwear"he said as she grumbled he got up and put his arm over her shoulder"can you just get this over and done with i wanna get home before the other's so they don't see the hole in my short's"mia said as he chuckled and turned his face close to her's"oh i'm going to take my time and i'm going to make sure you like

every single bit of it mia my mia"he said as he kissed her she didn't stop him she was in the position where she couldn't do anything about it he broke apart from her she gasped for breath "mia you know i would never hurt you don't you"he said"yes mike i do just come back and giv.." she didn't finish as he crashed his lips onto her's again as he let his hand's travel around on her

body making her shiver he settled them on her butt squeezing it making her moan in his mouth they came up for air but not for long as they kissed again mike put his hand's up her shirt caressing her stomach as he moved them upwards to her bra pushing it up for easy access as she moaned louder in his mouth as they broke apart"mike i am never gonna look at you in the

same way ever again"mia said"i know nor will i"he said"what"she said"i will not be able to look at my self in the same way again"he said and laughed she rolled her eyes as he kissed her neck trailing kisses down her collarbone while fondling her breast's"mike"she moaned"yeah"he said as she didn't say a word he let her go"can you let me go"she said"why"he said"i need to pee"she

said biting her lip and he laughed"no seriously mike i'm bursting for a pee"mia said and he went and walked close to her and pressed on her stomach she lifted one of her leg's over the other "please don't"she said as he untied her wrists and she stretched her arm's then remembered she needed to pee again and ran past mike so he couldn't see he thought she had ran from him

but she returned buttoning up her short's he frowned slightly"why put them back on when there gonna go off"mike said as he walked to her she looked up at him and smiled she went onto her toe's planting a kiss on his lips as she played with his shirt and felt his 6 pack he moved pressing her back up against the tree as his hand went and unbuttoned her shorts and slipped a hand

down them to her entrance mia moaned her nails digging into his back he grinned as he went faster making mia pant he then pulled away mia's legs felt weak as she fell back against the tree mike discarded his jacket as he laid her on the floor he got on top of her and pinned her to the floor kissing her as he discarded her short's as he started over again as he plunged his fingers

into her she cried out his name in his mouth as they kissed again he felt mia's wall's contract around him as she climaxed he took his hand from her underwear and licked it dry mia looked at him her cheek's pink"ready to go"he said as he stood up mia could clearly see the tent in his pant's"you can't go back to the other's like that"mia said"well i haven't got much choice have

i"mike said and rubbed his eye's only to feel his pant's to be unzipped and pulled down along with his boxer's and felt mia's mouth close around it as he groaned"mia"he groaned as he laid on the floor he couldn't help but put his hand's in her hair helping her as he could feel the pressure building up until she let go of him and closed her mouth around his pumping the last bit with her

hand as he exploded and he went limp they both sat up"we can't tell the other's about this"mike said as they got up"to right if jii find's out he's going to kill you"mia said"why just me you went along with it"mike said and mia bit her lip"i guess so"she said as they gathered everything to leave"shit i can't turn up with a hole in my short's they will ask question's"mia said"here put my

jacket around your waist"he said handing it to her"thanx"mia said as they walked back to the shiba house mike was still holding the rope as they walked in to see everyone in the common room they turned to the 2 mia was blushing"where were you 2"jayden said"in the forest"mike said"why what were you 2 doing"jii said mike and mia looked at eachother then back to the

other's"climbing tree's"they said"mia why is mike's jacket around your waist"kevin said"no reason why"mia said"there must be a reason mia come on tell us"emily said and jumped up and in one motion she grabbed the jacket pulling it off mia the older girl backed up against the wall immediately"mia are you hiding somthing"jii said"kinda no yes i don't know"mia said"mia what

are you hideing"jayden said getting up emily walked to mia"show us what you're hideing mia come on"emily said trying to turn mia around"please don't you will all laugh and i would be embarrassed and scared for the rest of my life"mia said"why"jii said as mia sighed"we were walking through the forest when mia tripped and fell into a bush got up and ripped a big hole in

the back of her short's that's why my jacket was around her waist as i saw how bad it was"mike said and mia sighed of relief as emily burst out laughing"what"mia said"you let mike see the hole in your short's meaning he saw you're underwear"emily said"shut up i'm going to my room"mia said went to turn around but mike stopped her"oh yeah"mia said and walked backwards to her

room mike was grinning"mike why do you smell like sweat and you're jean's are unbuttoned"jii said mia was listening from her room"blame mia"mike said"why what have you been doing" jayden said"ok 1 she is really fast and wouldn't let me stop for a bathroom break until we were coming back i guess i forgot to button them back up"mike said buttoning them up"i swear you're

jean's were lighter than that on the waste's"kevin said as they all saw the dark patch"yeah we stopped for a bit and had lunch i spilt some on my jean's"he said feeling the wetness in his boxer's and jean's the next day mia and mike put there shoes on mike had rope with him and his bag they walked to the common room"where are you to going that need's rope"jii said the 2

looked at eachother smiling"we enjoyed it so much yesterday that were gonna go climb some tree's again"mike said


End file.
